


Ординарец

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, M/M, Paranoia, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Лейтенант<br/>Действующие лица - Юрий Безумный и его свита    <br/>Император - воплощение Барраяра. Зеркало форства. Как быть, если это зеркало кривое, и как поступить честному человеку, выбирая между присягой и справедливостью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ординарец

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Лейтенант

Единственное, что требуется для триумфа зла - это чтобы хорошие люди ничего не делали.   
Эдмунд Бурке  
***

В передней было тихо. Влад потер лоб, борясь со сном, и мельком взглянул на хроно. Ну, конечно. Три часа. Время, когда больше всего хочется спать. Влад прошелся по обширной полутемной комнате. Уснуть во время дежурства - последнее, чего он хотел. 

По оконному стеклу забарабанили капли дождя. Влад вздрогнул. Внезапное воспоминание об Огюсте Форгейле разогнало дремоту. 

Некогда назначение императорским ординарцем казалось подарком судьбы. Таким же, как помолвка с дочерью графа Форвейна. Тогда Влад не мог предвидеть, что окажется наследником графа. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что таковым он пробудет недолго - только до тех пор, пока у кузена не родится сын. Влад тихо вздохнул. Смерть отца не была неожиданной. Годы войны с цетагандийцами серьезно подорвали здоровье генерала Форкалькьера. Но вот внезапное самоубийство Рене… оно поразило всех, вызвав волну слухов и домыслов. Правды не знал даже Александр, родной брат покойного. 

Служба же оказалась сложнее, чем Влад предполагал. И отнюдь не в том, что касалось служебных обязанностей. 

Ординарец не столь значительная фигура, как, например, адъютант. По большей части на него вообще не обращают внимания. Но все-таки это человек, почти неотлучно находящийся во дворце. Который имеет сомнительную честь наблюдать его величество в самых разных ситуациях. И то, что Владу довелось увидеть, не позволило в полной мере сохранить привитое с детства безоговорочное почтение к императорскому величию. Утрата иллюзий оказалась весьма болезненной. Конечно, на службе это никак не сказалось. Влад оставался фором, считающим своим высшим долгом служение императору. Только стал еще больше, чем раньше, сторониться сплетен. Отец приучил его считать их недостойными чести фора и офицера. А сейчас они были еще и небезопасны. Никто не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, где пролегает черта, за которой начинается оскорбление величества. Где безобидные разговоры переходят в заговор. И наилучшее тому подтверждение - судьба младшего Форгейла. 

Дверь передней, ведущая в коридор, резко распахнулась. Влад развернулся, машинально кладя руку на кобуру парализатора. Предосторожность, выглядящая несколько глупо - чтобы пройти сюда, нужно миновать охрану и дежурного оруженосца, но болезненная подозрительность императора, опасавшегося покушений, в последнее время передалась и Владу. 

Разглядев человека в дверях, Влад спешно вытянулся в струнку. 

\- Сир… 

Император чуть качнулся и ухватился за косяк. Пьян? Влад запретил себе размышлять о том, как император покинул свои покои и где пропадал всю ночь. Достаточно и того, что он порой слышит из осторожных, ведущихся с оглядкой разговоров. Того, во что так долго не хотелось верить. На что можно было закрывать глаза как на очередные досужие сплетни, пока три дня назад на холостяцкой попойке не сорвался адъютант императора Форвест, от чьих пьяных откровений Влада прошиб холодный пот. 

\- Форкалькьер? 

\- Да, сир. 

Внезапно вспыхнувший свет заставил Влада прищуриться. Император быстро обежал глазами переднюю и остановил взгляд на молодом офицере. 

\- Один? 

\- Да, сир. 

Ури коротко усмехнулся, словно в ответ на какую-то только ему понятную шутку и, оторвавшись от косяка, подошел ближе. Влад заметил, что движения императора стали еще более резкими, чем обычно. 

\- Скучаешь, лейтенант? 

\- Нет, сир. Я на дежурстве. 

Воротник императорского мундира был не застегнут, из-под него небрежно выглядывала рубашка. Волосы намокли от дождя, на сапоги налипла земля. Некстати вспомнился Форвест, уронивший голову на руки. 

"Он болен, понимаешь, Форкалькьер? По-настоящему болен. Может, даже мутант… Здоровый человек?.. Не веришь?.. Знаю, сам с трудом поверил…" 

Влад нервно сглотнул. 

Каким бы он ни был - это мой император. Я давал присягу служить ему… 

Ури опустился в кресло, не сводя с Влада цепких ледяных глаз, отнюдь не затуманенных алкоголем, и небрежно махнул рукой в сторону соседнего кресла:   
\- Садись, Форкалькьер. 

Влад подчинился. Под пристальным взглядом императора ему было сильно не по себе. 

"Будь осторожен, Форкалькьер. Очень осторожен,- Форвест смотрит в пустоту, кусая губы,- и лучше заранее реши, что для тебя важнее…" 

\- Что думаешь по поводу Форгейла? 

Вопрос застал Влада врасплох. Лорда Огюста он знал не слишком хорошо - молодой лоботряс принадлежал к кругу, с которым у преданного службе Влада было мало общего. Но сильно сомневался, что беспечный мальчишка замешан в чем-то действительно серьезном. 

\- Если он виновен… 

\- Был виновен, - лениво поправил его Ури. 

Днем Форгейл был еще жив и в сознании - в этом Влад мог поклясться. Когда он возвращался из ОУ, то поймал отчаянный взгляд сквозь прутья клетки. Влад медленно выдохнул. Ури не был пьян - он сидел достаточно близко, но запаха алкоголя не чувствовал. И потом… откуда Ури знает, что Форгейл мертв? Видел это сам? Может, он сейчас был там, у клетки, и это вид смерти так на него подействовал? А от голода ли умер бедняга? От таких догадок становилось жутко. 

\- Сир, если лорд Огюст был виновен… 

\- Никаких "если", Форкалькьер, - отрезал император, - он был виновен. 

Влад молча наклонил голову. 

\- Ты… что, сомневаешься в этом? - мирно поинтересовался Ури. 

Форгейлу недавно исполнился двадцать один год. Только что закончил Академию. Если и был виноват, то только в невоздержанности на язык.   
\- Да, сир. Сомневаюсь. 

Ури резким рывком подался вперед, рука сжала колено Влада - отчасти в ярости, отчасти для того, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Зеленоватые глаза впились в лицо молодого офицера. 

\- Оспариваешь мои решения, Форкалькьер? 

\- Нет, сир. Ни в коем случае. Но вы спросили - я ответил, - Влад понимал, что его слова звучат совсем не по придворному. И уж конечно не так, как следует отвечать взвинченному императору. 

\- И… не боишься? - Ури склонил голову к плечу, в глазах появился неподдельный интерес,- не боишься вот так отвечать? 

\- Сир, я предпочитаю давать честные ответы. 

Ури рассмеялся. Короткий сухой смешок, больше похожий на кашель. 

\- Браво, Форкалькьер. Влад Эдгар, верно? Сын генерала? 

\- Да, сир. 

\- И ты всегда такой честный? 

\- По мере сил, сир. 

Влад старался не замечать, что хватка на колене ослабла, превратившись из болезненной в интимную. Он бы предпочел, чтобы все оставалось без изменений. Сами мысли о подобном вызывали у Влада непреодолимое чувство гадливости. Даже без предупреждений Форвеста он мог не раздумывая сказать, какой выбор сделает. Какие бы последствия это ни возымело. 

Но вот как вести себя сейчас? Сразу дать императору понять, что не собирается получить повышение таким образом, а потом подобно Форвесту красиво спиваться, оплакивая утраченную честь? Или дождаться прямого предложения, сделав вид, что не понимает достаточно красноречивого намека? 

Ури наблюдал за ним, не отводя лихорадочно блестящих глаз. 

\- Забавно… ты и правда так мало думаешь о последствиях? - он приподнял бровь,- а ведь на дурака ты не похож. Больше на этих… молчунов. 

Молчуны считаются намного более подозрительными, чем те, кто много болтает. Предполагается, что они много думают. И содержимое их голов очень интересует СБ. Влад покачал головой. 

\- Нет, сир. Я готов дать вам слово Форкалькьера. 

\- Даже так? - рука императора мягко поползла вверх по бедру. Влад невольно дернулся,- неужели так неприятно? 

\- Сир… я готов вам служить. Телом и кровью. Но… не так. 

В передней повисла звенящая тишина. Влад вцепился в подлокотники так, что пальцы свело судорогой. Как отреагирует император? Что станет с семьей и состоится ли наконец уже дважды откладывавшаяся из-за траура свадьба с Аньес? Но Влад не мог поступить иначе. 

Ури медленно поднялся. Лицо стало жестким и замкнутым. 

\- Настолько влюблен в свою невесту? 

Влад начал было вставать, но Ури, положив руки на плечи, с силой вжал его в кресло. 

\- Нет, сир, - Влад не кривил душой. Теплая ровная симпатия, которую он испытывал к Аньес Форвейн, любовью не была. 

Ури наклонился к его лицу. Влад подавил приступ паники. Если император продолжит домогательства - что делать? Влад всегда сторонился любых скандалов, ревниво оберегая свое доброе имя. А теперь его вот-вот заляпает грязь, от которой вовек не отмыться. Вырваться и убежать? Но он на дежурстве, и покинуть пост может только по прямому приказу императора… и потом, как он будет объяснять причину проступка? 

\- Так в чем же дело? Не верю, что ты никогда ничего об этом не слышал… например, в Академии… или было все-таки было что-то, чего ты стесняешься? 

\- Я фор, сир, - Влад почувствовал, что краснеет. 

\- А мне ты в этом отказываешь? 

Влад закусил губы и заставил себя смотреть прямо в лицо Ури. 

\- Отвечай, Форкалькьер. У тебя не то звание, чтобы молчать мне в ответ. 

Ури криво улыбнулся, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Влада. Форкалькьер отвернулся, молясь, чтобы произошло что-нибудь, что положит конец этой ситуации. Пусть даже внезапное надуманное обвинение в измене - черт с ним, у него хватит мужества и на допросы в СБ, и на смерть в клетке. Лишь бы закончилось это неизвестно чем грозящее молчание. 

Ури резко выпрямился и пошел к двери, ведущей в личные покои:   
\- Можешь подумать, Форкалькьер. Ты очень высокого мнения о себе, если решил, что я потащу тебя в постель прямо сейчас, - он обернулся через плечо,- доброй ночи. 

Хлопок двери заставил Влада вздрогнуть. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, ощущая во рту странный горьковатый привкус. Одно дело знать, что твой император больной извращенец, и совсем другое - убедиться в этом лично. Влад рванул воротник мундира, безжалостно раздергивая крючки. Так хотелось верить, что его это не коснется, и вот… похоже, Форвест великолепно изучил вкусы императора… 

"Знаешь,- Форвест доверительно обнял его за плечи, - ты не трепло, так что тебе могу сказать… я еще немного полюбуюсь на этот бардак и застрелюсь ко всем чертям". 

*** 

Холод успокаивал. Влад еще раз плеснул в лицо водой и поднял голову, изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Смуглая кожа, темные волосы, суховатые резкие черты, прямой, немного длинноватый нос, узкие губы - довольно обычная внешность. Не красавец и не урод. И уж, конечно, проигрывает эффектному Форвесту. 

Почему я? Почему именно я, ведь есть же другие, которые не откажутся… 

От холодной воды начало ломить пальцы. Влад закрыл кран. Что теперь? Просить о переводе? А как он объяснит такой шаг кузену? Влад догадывался, что Александру пришлось немало похлопотать, чтобы получить это назначение для кузена. Форкалькьеры никогда не были особенно богаты. Конечно, Александр не оставит его без помощи, но роль бедного родственника была унизительна. Служба в императорской свите - это шанс на выгодные знакомства, на карьеру… 

Влад прижал полотенце ко лбу. 

Не верю, что ты никогда ничего об этом не слышал… например, в Академии… или было все-таки было что-то, чего ты стесняешься? 

Император невольно напомнил ему о давнем постыдном происшествии во время учебы в Академии. Сколько Влад ни убеждал себя, что это не было чем-то позорным, бросающим на него тень, у него не получалось относиться к тому случаю во время учений как к шалости озабоченных юнцов. 

\- Влад? 

Знакомый голос заставил его обернуться. 

\- А, Алекс. Доброе утро. 

\- Доброе, - лейтенант Алекс Форбон внимательно разглядывал приятеля, - с тобой все в порядке? 

Влад натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул: 

\- Да. Просто устал. 

Форбон присел на край ванны, покачивая ногой в сияющем сапоге. 

\- Выматывает, знаю. Но у тебя такой вид, что впору бежать за траурным мундиром,- Форбон выдержал небольшую паузу, давая Владу возможность ответить, - кстати, о трауре… бедняга Форгейл наконец умер. 

Влад долго вытирал лицо, стараясь скрыть, что он это уже знает, чтобы избежать расспросов. 

\- Как леди Кора? - графиня приходилась дальней родственницей Алексу. 

\- Еще не знаю, - Форбон, хмурясь, отвел взгляд,- у нее слабое сердце… может, обойдется. 

Влад аккуратно повесил полотенце на место. Некоторое время молодые люди молчали, думая каждый о своем. Наконец 

Алекс поднял глаза на Влада. 

\- Последние дни свободы. Не жаль тратить на службу? 

Влад неопределенно повел плечами. Служба есть служба…   
\- В конце концов, Алекс, свадьба уже дважды откладывалась. Времени нагуляться у меня было предостаточно. 

\- Во время траура, ага, - Форбон хмыкнул, - ты как будто гулял, а я как будто тебе верю. Может, все-таки сходим поразвлечься напоследок? А то после свадьбы совсем нас, холостяков, позабудешь… 

\- Не забуду, - Влад достаточно хорошо знал Алекса, чтобы почувствовать, насколько натянута его беспечная болтовня. Со времени ареста Огюста Форгейла он был до неестественного естественен. Ходили неясные слухи, что император намерен избавить столицу от родственников осужденного. Влад не раз думал, что это было бы благом для Алекса - оказаться на какое-то время вдали от двора и столичного общества, где он все время на виду. 

\- Ладно, - Форбон спрыгнул с бортика ванны, - сейчас подадут завтрак… или ты сразу спать? 

Отведенные дежурным ординарцам помещения отличались крайней скромностью: четыре небольших спальни на двоих, объединенные просторной аскетично обставленной комнатой, служившей одновременно столовой и чем-то вроде салона - впрочем, почти невостребованного. Ординарцы большую часть времени толпились в приемной или передней или носились с поручениями. 

Завтрак проходил в подавленном молчании. Пусть императорские ординарцы не были очень дружны с покойным Форгейлом, но это был человек их круга, знакомый, приятель родственников или родич в каком-либо колене. 

\- Если хотите знать мое мнение - ему кто-то помог, - ни к кому не обращаясь произнес Бласковиц, машинально крутя в руках чайную ложечку. 

На него покосились с брезгливым недоумением - как на внезапно заговорившую жабу. Среди ординарцев он был изгоем, и не только потому, что его фамилия не начиналась с "фор". Лейтенант Бласковиц отличался неуживчивым характером и демонстративно не искал сближения с более именитыми сослуживцами. В их кругу простолюдин был человеком случайным, попавшим в императорскую свиту в память о боевых заслугах во время Цетагандийской войны. Более-менее дружеские отношения сложились у него только с недавно назначенным адъютантом императора от МПВ майором Каревым. Молодые форы обоих вежливо терпели, Бласковица уважали за проявленную в недавней войне смелость - но не более. 

\- То есть? - коротко бросил Фордаль. 

\- Прошло слишком мало времени. 

Влад ощутил нечто вроде раздражения. Бласковиц бравировал своей бесцеремонностью простолюдина - на самом деле это был очень неглупый человек. Дурака в своей свите Ури бы не потерпел. 

\- Мало? - руки Форбона задрожали, чтобы скрыть это, он был вынужден поставить чашку на стол, - три дня, по-вашему - мало? 

\- Чтобы уморить молодого здорового мужчину - безусловно. Хотите поспорить? 

\- Ублюдок, - не выдержал Фордаль, - хладнокровный мерзавец… 

Будь Бласковиц фором, за этим не замедлила бы последовать дуэль. Несмотря на запрет покойного императора Дорки, молодые форы продолжали драться на дуэлях. Запрет возымел в некоторой степени обратное действие - поединок стал считаться чем-то вроде особой доблести. Однако фором Бласковиц не был, более того - не упускал случая пренебрежительно отозваться о форских "закидонах". 

\- Надеетесь, что вам не придется отвечать за свои слова? - Бласковиц усмехнулся,- я и не подумаю вызывать вас на дуэль. Но еще одно слово в том же духе - и я самым простонародным способом набью вам морду… мичман. 

В последнее слово Бласковиц вложил всё возможное ехидство и вполне достиг цели. Фордаль вспыхнул и поджал губы, делая вид, что продолжать перепалку было бы ниже его достоинства. На самом деле то, что он был ниже своих сослуживцев по званию, было его больным местом. 

Перепалки в салоне ординарцев были явлением нечастым, и выполняли роль своеобразного барометра, случаясь, как правило, в дни, когда напряжение во дворце достигало пика. 

Влад лег спать с неприятным чувством, что за смертью Форгейла может последовать нечто куда более страшное. Пророком он себя не считал, а потому решил списать это предчувствие на некстати разгулявшуюся фантазию. 

*** 

Влад еще раз одернул оливковый с желтым мундир Форкалькьеров и критически оглядел свое отражение в большом зеркале. Фамильные цвета он надевал нечасто, но парадный мундир на скромном семейном празднике выглядел бы неуместно и слишком официально. В особняке шли последние суетливые приготовления к свадьбе. Из-за недавно окончившегося траура особо пышного торжества не ожидалось - в этом Форвейны охотно пошли навстречу будущим родственникам - однако даже приглашенной родни было немало. 

\- Отлично сидит, - утешил Александр, - но вот ты словно уксуса напился. 

\- Знаешь, я по-прежнему не в восторге от решения поселиться в особняке… может, лучше нам сразу жить своим домом… 

\- Глупости, Влад. Это и твой дом. Нам с Иреной не будет так одиноко. Особняк слишком велик для нас двоих,- Александр нахмурился, - что поделать - пока только смерти. 

Влад отвел глаза. Разговор принимал нежелательное направление. Снова всплыли воспоминания о смерти Рене. 

Случайно услышанный три дня назад разговор Карева с кем-то из своих коллег из министерства политвоспитания не давал Владу покоя, но своими соображениями он ни с кем не делился. Даже с кузеном. Не стоит понапрасну травить раны. И, потом, Карев сам говорил, что это его личное мнение… 

Александр покачал головой.   
\- Влад, прошу тебя, хоть сегодня не будь таким серьезным. Не то решат, что ты не похож на счастливого жениха. Не расстраивай Аньес, она слишком долго ждала этого дня. 

Влад улыбнулся. Если кто и волнуется, так это Аньес и ее родители. Для него это просто логичное завершение затянувшейся помолвки, которую незадолго до смерти успел устроить отец. Генерал бы сегодня порадовался за единственного сына… 

\- Так что не надо глупостей. Ты, Аньес, ваши дети… можете жить здесь сколько угодно,- Александр глянул в зеркало и рассеянно пригладил волосы,- если бы не клятая война… 

Род Форкалькьеров некогда славился многочисленностью, но война с цетагандийцами сократила его до двух сыновей графа Леона и его брата с сыном. Старого графа тоже можно было считать жертвой цетагандийцев - гибель одного за другим трех старших сыновей оказалась для него слишком тяжелым испытанием. Генерал Клеман, после смерти брата занявшийся воспитанием молодого поколения, не раз в шутку говорил сыну и племянникам, что их святой долг - восполнить былую численность Форкалькьеров. 

Свадебный круг был выложен в большом бальном зале особняка Форкалькьеров. Прогнозы синоптиков были весьма неутешительны, поэтому было решено отказаться от поездки невесты верхом от отцовского дома, и, как показала погода, не ошиблись. По окнам стекали настоящие потоки дождевой воды. Влад с содроганием подумал о старых добрых временах. Конечно, его мать такой пустяк, как осенний дождь, ничуть бы не испугал… но иметь такую супругу, как покойная Вайоли Форсмит-Форкалькьер он бы не хотел при всем уважении к ее памяти. 

\- Вперед, кузен. За все семь поколений, - шепотом напутствовал его Александр. 

Невеста в сопровождении отца появилась из противоположных дверей. Граф Форвейн был ненамного выше своей миниатюрной дочери, но из-за манеры держаться очень прямо казался выше ростом. Сухой, крепкий, однако начавший немного оплывать жирком от спокойной жизни в кругу семьи. Влад заметил, что глаза графа на мгновение повлажнели, когда он оставлял дочь в свадебном круге. 

Аньес снизу вверх взглянула на жениха и подарила ему застенчивую счастливую улыбку. Она была ниже почти на голову - русоволосая, круглолицая, как куколка. Влад осторожно, с каким-то непонятным удивлением, взял маленькие теплые руки в свои. Эта милая девочка теперь его жена… В это почти не верилось. 

Праздник был на редкость спокойным, размеренным. О Форкалькьерах давно шла слава как о слегка свихнувшейся на приличиях семье, поэтому настоящее веселье начнется после окончания официальной части свадьбы. Впрочем, способной на буйное веселье молодежи было не так уж много - братья Аньес женаты и уже успели обзавестись детьми, кузены постесняются кузин… 

\- Влад, - новоявленный тесть взял его под локоть и увлек в угол, - прошу понять меня правильно, без обид. 

Влад вежливо наклонил голову, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. Вступление заставило его встревожиться.   
Похоже, разговор предстоит тяжелый. 

Форвейн вздохнул, глядя туда, где Аньес разговаривала с сестрами. 

\- Я передал тебе свою дочь. И… не думай, что я хочу испортить тебе свадьбу или что я недоволен тобой… если бы это было так, я просто разорвал бы помолвку… 

Граф юлил. Это было необычно и неприятно. Старый друг отца отличался той же солдатской прямотой, что и покойный генерал Клеман. 

\- Однако хочу попросить. Сделай все, чтобы твое имя и имя моей дочери не трепали сплетники. 

\- Что вы хотите сказать, милорд? 

\- Я говорю о пристрастиях некой известной нам обоим особы, - Форвейн красноречиво поднял брови, - с которой по долгу службы ты часто видишься. 

Если и был более осторожный способ намекнуть на императора, Влад его не знал. 

\- Сэр, уверяю вас… 

\- Сплетни - чертовски неудобная штука. Бороться с ними почти невозможно. Поэтому… просто не подавай повода. 

\- Я… сэр, неужели говорят,.. - Влад растерялся. 

\- Я бы не стал заводить такой разговор на пустом месте, - Форвейн поморщился, - не стану передавать те глупости, что я услышал. Но помни - холостяком ты мог воротить что угодно. Даже открыто трепаться по мужским постелям. Мне было бы просто жаль, что сын моего старого друга покатился по дурной дорожке. Теперь же это коснется и моей дочери. И ваших детей, то есть моих внуков. 

Влада обдало жаром. Он никогда раньше не слышал ни о чем подобном. Когда успели появиться эти слухи? Вдруг вспомнились разговоры сдержанным полушепотом, умолкавшие, когда он подходил ближе. И нахальный, оценивающий взгляд сумасшедшего Форратьера, личного императорского архитектора. Но он смотрит так едва ли не на всех молодых офицеров… А в присутствии императорских ординарцев и адъютантов многие предпочитают помалкивать, это стало уже вполне нормальным явлением… Подозревать теперь всех и вся? Нет, это прерогатива капитана Ирбе в частности и всего его ведомства в целом. 

*** 

Император стоял у высокого окна, выходящего в парк. Против своего обыкновения он не повернулся лицом к вошедшему. 

\- Вы желали меня видеть, сир? 

С Ури это иногда бывало - внезапные приступы работоспособности, доходившие порой до того, что ошалевшие от спешки ординарцы будили вдруг потребовавшихся императору людей и не считаясь со временем доставляли в его кабинет. Однако сейчас Влад не замечал знакомых признаков лихорадочного возбуждения. Чуть ссутуленная спина и поникшие плечи наводили на мысль об усталости. 

\- Как свадьба, Форкалькьер? 

Голос императора звучал почти бесцветно. Все эти недели, прошедшие с ночи смерти Форгейла, он вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Однако Влада не оставляло неприятное чувство, что однажды тот проклятый разговор всплывет. Надежды на то, что Ури о нем просто забудет, не было - император обладал на редкость цепкой памятью. 

\- Благодарю, сир. 

\- Счастлив? - Ури полуобернулся. Лицо выглядело осунувшимся и усталым, под глазами залегли тени, словно он не спал несколько ночей подряд. 

\- Да, сир. 

\- Поздравляю. Держи. Свадебный подарок. 

Влад поймал ловко брошенный императором предмет. Маленький сверток. 

\- Разверни. Немного запоздал, но сам знаешь, что такое канцелярия. 

В плотную дорогую бумагу были завернуты синие капитанские нашивки. Влад нахмурился, вспомнив слова тестя. Бороться со сплетнями сложно… 

\- Можешь надеть прямо сейчас. 

Мягкая формулировка фразы не обманула Влада. Это был приказ, не подлежащий обсуждению. 

Менять нашивки без зеркала, на ощупь, да еще и под внимательным взглядом императора, было занятием не из простых. Влад с раздражением отметил, что пальцы слушаются плохо. 

Ури улыбнулся уголком губ.   
\- Давай помогу. 

Влада бросило в жар. Император - не денщик и не оруженосец, чтобы помогать в таких делах! Но начавшиеся протесты были отметены одним движением брови. 

Пальцы Ури ловко управились с пластиковыми прямоугольниками и с почти отеческой заботой застегнули крючки воротника. 

\- Вот и все, капитан. 

За время службы ординарцем Влад видел императора разным. Надменно-холодным. Мрачным. Яростным, причем, как правило, без всякой видимой причины. Нездорово возбужденным. Но вот таким, как сейчас… сейчас он вызывал обыкновенную человеческую симпатию… 

\- Спасибо, сир. 

Ури слабо кивнул и указал глазами на стул. 

\- Пока не сменился… можем поговорить. 

Влад невольно подобрался. Неужели разговор все-таки пойдет о... 

\- Твой кузен… так и не выяснили, почему? 

\- Нет, сир. 

\- Он был приятелем Форгейла, знаешь ли. И, как мне кажется… 

\- Сир, Форкалькьеры никогда не были предателями! - Влад осекся. 

Ури хмыкнул. 

\- А ты смельчак. Или наглец. Вот так запросто перебивать своего императора… что же до верности Форкалькьеров… твой прапрадед неплохо отличился во время Кровавого Столетия… тоже, кстати, Влад,..- он нахмурился, лоб прорезала глубокая морщина,- но я сейчас не об этом. Тебе было больно это слышать, верно? Одно только подозрение, а как ранит… А знаешь, что такое боль от настоящей измены? Они повсюду, и каждая - как удар ножом. Но сначала - подозрения. И травят тебя подолгу, месяцами… 

Влад молчал. Что, если причиной смерти Рене и вправду стала нездоровая подозрительность Ури? И сколько еще невиновных погибнет из-за его болезни? 

Прекрати. Это император. Не тебе его судить. 

\- Влад, - Ури впервые назвал его по имени. Ладонь накрыла руку молодого офицера. Горячая, сухая, едва заметно дрожащая. Ни малейшего намека на чувственность - почти дружеское прикосновение, - ты будешь мне верен? 

\- Да, сир. Я давал присягу… 

\- Нет, - император медленно покачал головой, - дай мне слово Форкалькьера. 

\- Сир… если вы не верите присяге - вас не убедит ни одна клятва… 

Ури резко отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. 

\- Снова за свое, Форкалькьер? 

Влад промолчал, мысленно проклиная себя за неосторожность. 

Император потер пальцами висок.   
\- Будь ты проклят со своей прямотой, - он нервно рассмеялся, - пожалуй, с тебя не стоит требовать слово. Ты ведь не предашь, верно? 

\- Да, сир. Но… неужели вы везде видите измену? 

У императора вырвался долгий неровный вздох. 

\- Я бы рад иначе… но что поделать, если она повсюду? Если везде предатели? - глаза Ури были полны неподдельного такого неподдельного отчаяния, что Владу стало страшно. 

\- Сир… 

\- Нет, Влад. Не пытайся меня разубедить. Ты ничего не знаешь… 

Влад отвел глаза. Как объяснить, что любой честный фор скорее умрет, чем нарушит присягу, человеку, который отказывается в это верить? 

\- Но… дай мне слово Форкалькьера. Я ведь не приказываю… просто прошу,- Ури сжал плечо Влада. 

\- Сир, даю вам слово Форкалькьера, что не преступлю присяги. 

\- Верность телом и кровью? 

\- Телом и кровью, сир. 

Ури устало улыбнулся и как-то странно расслабился, словно Влад снял с него какую-то тяжесть. 

\- Спасибо, Влад. Я этого никогда не забуду, - он резко подался вперед. 

Влад растерялся. Разговор не сворачивал на непристойности… или в словах о верности крылся подвох? 

Император легко коснулся его лба сухими и горячими, словно в лихорадке, губами:   
\- Главное - не забудь о своих словах. Я не прощу тебе измены. Особенно теперь. 

Влад закусил губы. 

\- Ты боишься меня, - Ури грустно улыбался,- почему? Если ты ни в чем не виноват, тебе нечего бояться… 

Над этим можно было смеяться до слез. Не бояться, если не знаешь за собой вины? А если твой сюзерен придумает эту вину? И одного этого хватит, чтобы отправить тебя на смерть? 

*** 

Адъютант императора майор Форвест застрелился из табельного плазмотрона за несколько недель до Зимнепраздника. Смерть выглядела странной и нелепой - молодой красавец, делающий великолепную карьеру, в состоянии сильнейшего опьянения вдруг сводит счеты с жизнью. Влад жалел, что не воспринял слова покойного на той памятной попойке всерьез. Это была не просто пьяная истерика. Форвест принял решение уже тогда. Но можно ли было ему помешать? 

Обстановка во дворце напоминала предгрозовое затишье. Покой в любую минуту мог обернуться… чем? Все зависело от настроения императора. 

После смерти Форвеста Ури был похож на сжатую до предела пружину. Его напряженность можно было ощутить почти физически - просто оказавшись в одном помещении с императором. 

Влад задумчиво мерил шагами переднюю. Его дежурство только началось. Снова ночь и тишина. Как тогда, в ночь смерти Форгейла. Только сейчас за окном медленно кружились снежинки… 

Комм на запястье тихо вякнул.   
\- Форкалькьер, зайди. 

Сердце неприятно екнуло. Порог личных покоев императора ему переступать еще не приходилось. 

Единственным источником света в малом кабинете были свечи в старом канделябре. На полу валялась раскрытая книга - словно ее начали читать, а потом уронили или отшвырнули. 

Ури сидел за столом, уронив голову на руки. 

\- Сир, капитан Форкалькьер по вашему приказанию явился. 

Император медленно поднял голову. Лицо было мокрым от слез. 

\- Влад, - голос сорвался на хрип, Ури пришлось кашлянуть, - я решил… ты на место Уильяма… 

Влад затаил дыхание. Согласие загубит и без того подмоченную репутацию. Кроме того… что понимать под словами "на место Уильяма"? В адъютанты или… 

Ури сделал несколько глотков из бокала и взглянул на Влада. Молодого человека охватил ужас - такие отчаянные глаза он видел лишь однажды. У сломавшей ногу лошади, которую пришлось добить… 

\- Сир, боюсь, это невозможно… 

\- Вот как? И почему же? 

\- Я только недавно стал капитаном… и… я не могу на место самоубийцы… 

Ури расхохотался - визгливо, с истерическими всхлипами, постепенно перешедшими в сдавленный плач. 

\- Суеверие? Только не у тебя, - хриплый голос то и дело обрывался, - ты другого боишься. Сплетен? Или меня? Уильям тебе сболтнул, верно? 

Влад сжал кулаки. В висках стучала кровь. Человек в расшитом мундире, судорожно плачущий за столом, вызывал у него смешанное чувство жалости и отвращения. Фор не должен так себя вести… Да что там фор - любой мужчина. 

Рука Ури нервным резким жестом указала на бокал:   
\- Выпей. Немного, но… не бойся, не отравлено. Я не сошел с ума, что бы там ни болтали… 

\- Прошу прощения, сир, я на дежурстве. 

\- Ты должен исполнять мои приказы. Выпей. Хотя бы в память Уильяма, - Ури сжал голову руками, - никогда не думал, что он предаст меня… 

Вино показалось Владу горьким. Император не скорбел о смерти Форвеста. Он жалел себя, видя в отчаянном поступке адъютанта еще одно предательство. 

\- Никогда не думал… я ему так верил… Все считают что я спятил… только и ждут момента… убить, избавиться… я ведь все это знаю… ищу верных…а они…предают еще хуже…слово фора, присяга - для них ничего не значит… я один… совсем, Влад… тебе такое и в кошмарах не снилось… 

Влад молчал, кусая губы. Реальность была страшнее любого кошмара. Безумный горячечный шепот заставлял холодеть от ужаса. Сумасшедший… и в его руках весь Барраяр… Что же будет… 

Ури встал. Его резко качнуло, он ухватился за стол, выпрямился, подошел вплотную. Бледное опухшее лицо, блуждающие глаза… и странная судорожная улыбка. 

\- Сир,.. - голос дрогнул и сорвался, Влад нервно перевел дыхание и начал заново, - сир, это честь для меня… но позвольте остаться вашим ординарцем. 

\- Ты правда этого хочешь? 

\- Да, сир. 

\- Я подумаю, Влад. 

Поцелуй стал полной неожиданностью - Ури подался вперед резко, как атакующая змея. Влад инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, рука императора легла на затылок, пытаясь удержать. Влада затошнило от отвращения. 

\- Ну, что скажешь?.. Разве так уж неприятно? - Ури гладил его плечи с ненормальной осторожной нежностью. 

Во рту стоял терпкий привкус вина. Влад лихорадочно пытался мыслить здраво. Император сейчас попросту опасен.   
Долг, более того, смысл жизни фора - жертва. Рано или поздно приходит время, и Барраяр устами императора требует от фора эту жертву… но чтобы все обернулось вот так?.. нет, ни за что… А Аньес?.. что станет с ней?.. Могу ли рисковать ей, отстаивая свою… свою честь?.. Боже, я ведь не девица… 

Раз уступив, он не сможет отказывать впоследствии… поэтому нельзя уступать страху смерти. Решать сейчас и окончательно, и не сожалеть, что бы ни случилось… 

\- В этом нет ничего страшного, поверь… Я просто не хочу умереть в одиночестве… 

Форвест дал слабину - как знать, не при таких ли обстоятельствах? - и это постепенно свело майора в могилу. На сколько хватит его самого? И посмеет ли он вообще прикоснуться к Аньес после такого? 

Император безумен. Глупо закрывать на это глаза и дальше. 

\- Сир, вы… 

\- Я дал тебе достаточно времени подумать. Хватит колебаться, Влад. 

Уверенность Ури в согласии просто поражала. Казалось, ему просто не приходит в голову мысль о возможности отказа. 

\- Сир, при всем моем почтении к вам… я не могу на это пойти. 

Руки Ури бессильно упали - но только на мгновение. От удара голова Влада мотнулась в сторону. 

\- Ублюдок! Как и все! Ненавижу! 

Влад слизнул кровь с разбитой губы. Рука императора оказалась тяжелой, бил он всерьез, кулаком, а не ладонью. Придись удар чуть выше или прямо - разбил бы нос или выбил зубы. Несмотря на боль, на душе стало легче. 

Лицо Ури исказил нервный тик, глаза горели ненавистью. Казалось, он готов убить Влада на месте. 

\- Ханжа… ты же втихаря облизываешься, но не подаешь виду… лжец… 

Влад ожидал примерно этого. Или даже чего-то более страшного. Конечно, не исключено, что этим дело не закончится. Из дворца он может отправиться прямиком в застенки кошмарного творения Форратьера. 

\- Убирайся… 

Влад щелкнул каблуками и покинул кабинет. 

Ночь прошла в тревожном ожидании. Со стороны ситуация могла показаться смешной и пошлой. В конце концов, адъютанты и ординарцы - офицеры, а не гарем. Только вот смеяться мог лишь тот, кто не знал императора. 

Разбитая губа саднила. Влад прикрыл глаза, унимая разыгравшееся воображение. Несомненно, для обвинения состряпают что-то солидное и вполне благовидное. Но Аньес и Александр… каково им придется? Форгейлов не тронули, но предугадать решений Ури не дано никому… 

Не было ничего. Пришедший утром на смену Бласковиц с недоумением посмотрел на разбитую губу Влада, но ничего не сказал. За это Влад был ему почти благодарен. Он чувствовал себя слишком разбитым не то что для расспросов - для обычного разговора. 

Со странным опустошением Влад вдруг понял, что больше не считает Ури почитаемым императором. 

*** 

Кто-то рывком сдернул с Влада одеяло. Сквозь сонную одурь прорвался высокий напряженный голос Формитта. 

\- Вставай, черт бы тебя драл. И ты тоже. 

\- Что случилось? - Алекс Форбон, сидя на кровати, отчаянно тер руками лицо, - Формитт, какая муха тебя укусила? Почему ты не на дежурстве? 

\- Что-то началось. Забегал Карев, сказал, чтобы все были на ногах. 

Желудок Влада спазматически сжался. Последние недели были ужасны. Ни с чем не сравнимая атмосфера скрытого напряжения сводила с ума. Не раз бывало, что, заговорив о ком-то, с удивлением и страхом узнавали, что этот человек арестован или просто исчез без следа. Неопределенность давила хуже летней предгрозовой духоты. Ординарцев и адъютантов то и дело посылали с секретными срочными папками в ОУ, СБ, МПВ. Никто не знал, что должно случиться в ближайшие дни, но все предчувствовали нечто страшное, тревога носилась в воздухе. 

Влад и Алекс спешно оделись и вышли в салон. Здесь уже толпились остальные ординарцы, свободные от дежурства - встревоженные, растерянно моргающие спросонья. 

\- Что такое? Кто-нибудь знает? 

\- Что-то началось… 

\- Говорят, покушение на императора… 

\- Кто? 

\- Не знаю, Формитт что-то говорил, я не понял. 

Дверь распахнулась, в салон заглянул бледный растерянный Карев:   
\- Идите в приемную перед большим кабинетом… 

\- Сэр, что творится? - Бласковиц успел поймать его за рукав. 

\- Не знаю! - адъютант императора от МПВ, казалось, был близок к истерике. 

Ординарцы нестройной толпой направились в приемную. Дворец походил на потревоженный улей. Алекс толкнул его в плечо, указывая подбородком на окно:   
\- Да что же это? Влад, ты только посмотри… 

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы остатки сна бесследно испарились. Снайперы на крыше дворца. Это было странно, неестественно. Пугающе. 

В приемной Влада охватило какое-то удушье. Здесь царила лихорадочная нервозная спешка, всеобщая напряженность. Пахло большой кровью. По лицам толпящихся в зале людей было ясно - творится что-то действительно страшное. Почему-то возникло ощущение, что они находятся в морге. В приемной не умолкал невнятный шепот - говорить громко опасались. Планировалось покушение на императора… не покушение, а путч… может, вторжение? Комарра ненадежна, она это уже показала… 

Сквозь толпу протолкался Ирбе. К нему устремились с тем же вопросом - что происходит? 

\- Только не ссылайтесь на меня, - капитан СБ нервно оглядывался и то и дело поводил шеей, словно высокий воротник его душил, - только что сообщили… графиня Форкосиган и ее дети… семья лорда Форпатрила… его высочество… они убиты… 

Его высочество? Ксав или его сын? 

\- Как? - вырывается у кого-то. 

Это не укладывалось в голове. 

\- Был путч, - неуверенно промямлил Ирбе. Обычно безупречный до состояния манекена офицер был не похож на самого себя - незнание истинного положения дел явно лишало его почвы под ногами, - император приказал ликвидировать изменников. Всех… 

Владу стало жутко. Вдруг узнать, что император приказал перебить своих родственников, обвинив в измене, как в самые темные времена Изоляции… 

Из-за двери императорского кабинета донеслись громкие крики. Все затаили дыхание. Слов было не слышно, можно было разобрать только отдельные реплики: "покончить!", "ага!", "расстрелять!". Из кабинета вылетел Ягнов, командир личной охраны Ури - лицо красное, по скулам ходят желваки. Вдогонку ему несся хриплый крик: 

\- Стреляйте! Возьмите роту, батальон, полк наконец! Просто перестреляйте всех! 

Значит, ускользнул кто-то, без кого добыча не полна. Кто-то, кто не должен был ускользнуть. 

\- Изменников, - прошелестел над ухом Алекс, - Влад, понимаешь… 

\- Алекс, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? - Влад встревожился, увидев покрытое испариной лицо друга. 

\- Я, - Форбон с трудом сглотнул, - Влад, я… мне надо выйти… 

\- Тебе помочь? Может, поискать врача? 

\- Нет, - Алекс скользнул блуждающим взглядом по толпе в приемной, - я сам справлюсь… Ты не беспокойся… 

Ординарцы тревожно переглядывались. Бласковиц нервно грыз ногти. Постепенно обстановка прояснялась. Из прорвавшихся из кабинета фраз, из вырванных у связных обрывков сведений складывалась жуткая картина, по сравнению с которой вырубка Малого Совета казалась достаточно безобидной. Убиты дочери и сын принца Ксава, самого принца пока защищает охрана. Кровь льется рекой. Спланировано очень четко, это явно не импульсивное решение Ури. Там, в кабинете, имен почти не называют, больше номера. №1, 2, 3 - ликвидированы, № 5, 7, 6, 8, 9, 11 - ликвидированы, № 10, 14 - местонахождение неизвестно, предположительно, ликвидированы… 

Толпа в приемной постепенно редела. Влад взглянул на хроно, беспокойно огляделся. Алекс не возвращался. Стало дурно где-нибудь в коридоре? Глупости, он молодой здоровый мужчина, а не истеричная леди, чтобы падать в обмороки… хотя кто знает, выглядел он совсем больным… надо было пойти с ним, мало ли что… 

\- Форкалькьер, садитесь, - голос Бласковица был тягучим от усталости, - сейчас на этикет всем начхать. 

Влад рухнул на стул у стены, только сейчас ощутив липкую усталую слабость. За высокими узкими окнами начинало краснеть небо. Рассвет был кроваво-алым без всяких режиссерских изысков Форратьера. 

Голоса в кабинете стихли. Двери широко распахнулись. Едва успевшие сесть офицеры спешно вскочили на ноги. 

Первым вышел Ури. Парадный мундир Форбарра (здесь? сейчас?) - и бледное, как мел, небритое лицо с запавшими щеками, из-под низко нависших бровей устало гладят потухшие глаза. Шел он с трудом, медленными тяжелыми шагами, на свинцовых ногах - казалось, он в любую секунду рухнет. За ним следовали оруженосцы, личная охрана, несколько офицеров СБ. В приемной царит мертвая тишина, звук шагов кажется неестественно громким. 

\- Свободны, - без какого-либо выражения бросил император и продолжил путь к дверям в галерею. Из руки выпал скомканный лист бумаги, на него никто не обратил внимания. 

Офицеры побрели в отведенные им комнаты. Надежда Влада, что Алекс просто сбежал в спальню, не оправдалась. Форбона не видел никто. 

Откуда-то появились бутылки с коньяком. Говорили приглушенно, как в доме, где лежит недавно умерший. Влад глотнул прямо из горлышка. Коньяк обжег рот, горячим комом прокатился по горлу. Мысли носились по кругу, как собака, ловящая свой хвост. Картины и впечатления кошмарной ночи перемешались. "Началось", "государственная измена", "путч", "бунт", "уже нет в живых", "по условному паролю", "покончено", "кровавое нападение", "задание выполнено", ничего не ведающие люди в приемной, снайперы на крыше дворца, скомканный лист бумаги на полу, император, исчезнувший Алекс, кровавое небо в окнах… 

Утро оказалось намного хуже ночи. Ночью ошеломленный Влад просто механически воспринимал одно за другим, будучи не в силах продумать все до конца. Получаса вполне хватило, чтобы вместе со страшной усталостью пришло леденящее осознание: события минувшей ночи - не какая-нибудь измена или путч, а самое обыкновенное массовое убийство. Убийство людей, которых он не то, чтобы хорошо знал, но с которыми часто сталкивался. И о них он мог с полной уверенностью сказать - эти люди не плели заговоров. 

Барраяр в руках ничем не ограниченного безумца… 

По лицам остальных Влад понял, что, похоже, это осознание пришло не только к нему. Молодые офицеры напивались в мрачном молчании. Через полчаса без стука ввалились адъютанты. 

\- У нас там как в склепе, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь пояснил Форболье, садясь прямо на пол, - не помешаем? 

Алкоголь понемногу развязывал языки, от усталости чувство опасности и вошедшая в плоть и кровь привычка взвешивать фразы притупились. Каждый испытывал потребность сказать хоть что-то, чтобы нарушить почти физически давящую тишину. 

\- Вот и доплясались до резни, - Бласковиц расстегнул мундир и потянулся за новой бутылкой. 

Влад вздрогнул. Кто бы что ни думал - соображения привычно держались при себе. Бласковиц первым во всеуслышание назвал вещи своим именами. 

\- Доплясались? - Формитт успел порядочно опьянеть, язык лейтенанта явно заплетался, - мы?.. 

\- Разве нет? Мы ведь месяц с папками по всему Форбарр-Султану носились, а что было в тех папках? - Бласковиц коротко оскалился, что должно было означать улыбку. 

\- Мы просто выполняли приказы, - Влад с трудом узнал свой голос. Разве он произнес это вслух? 

\- Скажите это покойникам, Форкалькьер. 

\- Перестаньте! - Фордаль схватился за голову, - как подумаю, что это я мог передать приказ… да что же это… 

\- Кстати, где Форбон? Кто его видел? - фраза Форгамелена выглядела как отчаянная попытка перейти на менее скользкую тему. Владу она не показалась особенно удачной. 

\- Алексу стало плохо. Он пошел искать врача. 

\- Нам всем надо искать врача, - Форкобалия мрачно запустил бутылкой в стену, - и желательно - мозгодава. 

\- Его могли пристрелить в неразберихе, - поделился сомнениями Форгамелен. 

\- Трупом больше, трупом меньше… 

\- Бласковиц, заткнитесь наконец! - Влад предостерегающе кивнул в сторону Карева, искренне надеясь, что его присутствие напомнит Бласковицу о какой-то осторожности. 

Политофицер пьяно заржал.   
\- Не стесняйтесь, Форкалькьер… и вы, Бласковиц… а вообще, мой вам совет как старшего по званию - нарежьтесь покрепче, чтобы ни о чем не думать… 

Не думать… Влад до боли зажмурился. Сколько же потребуется выпить, чтобы не думать? Только сейчас он остро ощутил, как жалко и беспомощно выглядит в такой ситуации фраза "просто выполнял приказы". Является ли это оправданием? И где, черт возьми, Алекс? 

*** 

\- Уже читали? - нога в щегольском сапоге небрежно подтолкнула стопку валявшихся на полу листков бумаги 

Ответить никто не успел. В большом кабинете стояла почти кладбищенская тишина, к которой как нельзя лучше подходили бледные помятые лица большинства присутствующих офицеров - не только императорские адъютанты и ординарцы залили выпивкой пережитое напряжение. На общем фоне выделялся Форратьер - по-настоящему раскованный, со свойственной ему непринужденной манерой держаться, которая позволяла ему всегда и везде выглядеть на своем месте. Влад с отвращением подумал, что, возможно, причиной его беззаботности является отсутствие во дворце позапрошлой ночью. 

Весь вчерашний день прошел в странном оцепенении, в ожидании последствий резни. Уже знали, что исполнители погорячились с докладами - уцелел младший сын Форкосигана и кто-то из детей Форпатрилов, что охрана принца Ксава устроила настоящий бой и удерживала особняк до тех пор, пока принц его не покинул, что граф Форкосиган исчез в неизвестном направлении, что император дал своему сводному брату отсрочку (в свете последних событий эта фраза звучала попросту дико). Все невольно приглушали голоса, тревожно оглядывались и даже не ходили - шмыгали вдоль стен. Энергичным и бодрым выглядел только император. И вот последствия - манифест Эзара Форбарра… 

\- Ну, и как это вам? 

Ури задумчиво ворошил бумаги носком сапога. Внешне он казался абсолютно спокойным - только щека дергалась в нервном тике. 

\- Эзар… вот уж не думал… кто угодно - но не он… 

Присутствующие хранили молчание. Сейчас император не нуждался в собеседнике. Влад подозревал, что и в слушателе тоже. 

\- Ошибся!- сжатый кулак врезался в темную полированную столешницу,- надо же было так промахнуться! Да будь он проклят! - Ури снова ударил по столу, потом еще и еще раз, не замечая, что из разбитых костяшек пальцев начинает сочиться кровь. 

Визгливые нотки в голосе заставили Влада подобраться. Краем глаза он видел застывшую нервную полуулыбку Карева. Адъютанту от МПВ еще не доводилось видеть императора в подобном состоянии. Или причиной было иное? Понимание, что после открытого выступления Эзара при поддержке Форкосигана и Ксава, с армией, готовой за легендарного генерала в огонь и воду, начнется настоящая война? 

\- А он все это время ждал! Он, а не Ксав! Как же я ошибся! Почему вы мне не донесли? - Ури сорвался на крик,- да кто он вообще такой, этот Эзар? Какое право он имеет? 

Такое же, как в свое время Дорка… но сказать такое вслух мог только тот, кто решился немедленно умереть. Никаких намеков на шаткое основание своих прав на престол Ури не терпел. 

\- Вы,- император, прищурившись, обвел взглядом застывших в молчании офицеров,- вы понимаете, что это мятеж. Я прощаю вас за то, что проморгали его. Но вы знайте, что все, кто следует за Эзаром - предатели. Поэтому - никаких разговоров… никаких связей… каждый, кто это сделает - такой же предатель, как и они. Своими преступлениями они сами отреклись от родства и дружбы… Кстати, Бласковиц. Где лейтенант Форбон? 

Влад испытал постыдное облегчение от того, что вопрос задан не ему. 

\- Не знаю, сир, - Бласковиц щелкнул каблуками. 

\- Что это значит? - Ури вздрогнул, словно налетев на невидимую стену. 

\- Лейтенанта Форбона нет во дворце. Комм не отвечает. Местонахождение неизвестно,- деревянным голосом отрапортовал Бласковиц. 

\- Я приказал явиться всем! Всем до одного! - рявкнул Ури ,- разыскать Форбона! Немедленно! Доставить сюда! Мне все равно, как вы это сделаете! Он должен быть здесь! Здесь, слышите? Живой, мертвый - мне неважно! - император на мгновение примолк, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

\- Сир, вам надо отдохнуть, - мягко вклинился в паузу Форратьер, - не сомневайтесь, ваш приказ будет исполнен, - он очень осторожно коснулся разбитых пальцев Ури. 

На такое мог отважиться только абсолютно уверенный в своей безнаказанности фаворит. И только его слова могли возыметь такое волшебное действие - Ури криво, судорожно усмехнулся и повернулся спиной к присутствующим, явно давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. 

Офицеры дружно устремились к дверям. Это походило на паническое бегство. Впервые в жизни Влад был рад вмешательству Форратьера. 

\- Это война, - Карев мерил шагами небольшой коридор. Шесть шагов в одну сторону, шесть в другую. Как маятник. 

\- Карев, не мельтешите, - Форгамелен сморщился, как от зубной боли, - и прекратите истерику. 

\- Будет еще не такая истерика, когда начнется новое Кровавое Столетие, - посулил Карев, но метаться перестал, - и не у меня одного. 

\- Вы преувеличиваете, майор, - Формитту явно недоставало убедительности, - повторение Кровавого Столетия невозможно… в наше время… 

\- …и с современным оружием. Вы правы, все закончится намного быстрее. И кровавее, - политофицера, обычно такого сдержанного и незаметного, похоже, прорвало, - уж поверьте мне, лейтенант. 

\- Возьмите себя в руки, сэр, - Влад лихорадочно подыскивал подходящие слова, - все может кончиться и без таких последствий… 

Карев несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на молодого человека. Потом участливо поинтересовался:   
\- Форкалькьер, вы сами-то верите тому, что сказали? 

Влад сжал виски ладонями. В то, что удастся избежать гражданской войны путем переговоров, он не верил. Ему был известен только один способ, но решиться на такое? Убить императора сейчас, пока не стало поздно… Отличный итог службы - прийти к мысли об убийстве своего сюзерена… 

"Я - фор. Я дал слово Форкалькьера, будь оно проклято. Понял бы это отец? Присяга в наши дни стоит недорого, но слово фора… если обесценить и его - что вообще останется? Кому я служу? Императору? А если император губит Барраяр?.." 

\- Форбон оказался самым умным. Слинял под шумок. 

\- Вы обвиняете его в дезертирстве? - Фордаль вздернул подбородок. 

\- Почему же обвиняю? Просто высказываюсь. 

\- Это преступление! И если станет известно… 

\- И кто возьмет труд донести? - голос Карева сочился ядом, - может, вы, лорд Пьер? 

\- Уж кто бы говорил! Ищейка! Беспринципный карьерист! 

\- Простите? - Карев нехорошо прищурился. 

\- Угрожаешь, выползок? 

Никто не думал, что Карев бросится на Фордаля и грубо сгребет его за грудки. Влад бросился к ним одновременно с Форгамеленом, в душе радуясь этой безобразной сцене. 

\- Прекратите! Вы что, с ума посходили? - Влад вцепился в ходящие ходуном плечи Фордаля. 

Несостоявшихся драчунов растащили. Влад перевел дыхание. Слава богу, навязчивая мыслишка перестала крутиться в голове. Главное - не наделать глупостей. Сейчас это особенно важно. 

*** 

Комм особняка Форкалькьеров не отвечал. Влад прикусил губы. Что происходит? Те же неполадки, что не позволяют связаться с базирующимся на орбите флотом? Или что-то пострашнее? Ури, похоже, совершенно все равно, чья кровь должна пролиться… 

\- Тоже ничего? - Форгамелен подпер плечом стену, - я думал, только мне так повезло. 

Влад молча развел руками. Ординарцы и адъютанты уже добрый час терзали коммы, пытаясь связаться с родственниками, но все попытки увенчивались неудачей. 

\- Бесполезно, - серый то ли от усталости, то ли от переживаний Ирбе бесшумно вошел в комнату и тяжело опустился на стул, - все личные вызовы с коммов блокируются. 

Это казалось абсурдом, но абсурдом вполне логичным. Ури решил обезопасить себя. Помешать свите установить так пугающие его контакты с родственниками и друзьями, которые могут оказаться сторонниками Эзара. Но как он себе представляет сохранение спокойствия среди взвинченных людей, не знающих, что сталось с родными и близкими? То, что в недавней резне погибли и совершенно случайные люди, ни для кого не было секретом. 

\- А флот? - было не похоже, что этот вопрос сильно интересует Форкобалию. 

Ирбе перевел на него заметно покрасневшие глаза:   
\- А с флотом что-то непонятное. Не может же быть, чтобы отказали все центры связи одновременно! 

Они просто ждут, что будет дальше. Граф Форкосиган, принц Ксав - живые легенды, а теперь еще и окруженные ореолом жертв. Императору с ними не тягаться. Его падение - просто вопрос времени. Но падая он потянет за собой всех, кто оказался рядом в силу тех или иных причин… возможно, головорезам из спецотряда СБ и парням Ягнова туда и дорога, но ведь есть же и непричастные к преступлениям, которым обстоятельства, страх или верность присяге не дают покинуть безумного повелителя. 

Смерть одного или смерть многих? Меняется ли цена слова в зависимости от того, кому оно дано? 

Отец не предвидел, что сыну придется искать ответ на такой вопрос. Для Клемана Форкалькьера все было куда проще... 

\- Я так больше не могу! - Формитт почти оттолкнул стоящего в дверях Фордаля. 

\- Джастин, куда вы? 

\- Попрошу аудиенции. Его величество должен позволить нам хотя бы по одному звонку. 

\- Лучше не нарывайтесь, - мягко посоветовал Ирбе, - можете столкнуть такую лавину, что никто не обрадуется. 

Карев кивком молча поддержал эсбешника. 

\- Это отдает трусостью, - несмотря на упрек, Формитт сдался и сел на стул. 

\- Разделяйте трусость и осторожность, - подал голос Бласковиц, разглядывая свои ногти. За эти тревожные дни он успел обгрызть их до такого состояния, что приходилось прятать руки. 

\- Уж вы-то знаете, - скривил губы Фордаль. 

\- Побольше вас, лорд Пьер, - Бласковиц щелкнул ногтем по единственному ордену на мундире, - видите это? Не смейте говорить со мной в таком тоне, мальчик. 

Фордаль отвернулся. Влад закрыл глаза и сжал голову руками. Это невероятное напряжение всех свело с ума. С чего вдруг Фордаль бросается на всех подряд? Он задел Бласковица настолько, что тот напомнил о своих военных заслугах, чего ранее никогда не случалось. Счастье, что он оказался выдержаннее Карева. 

*** 

Улицы были пусты - город словно вымер. Редкие прохожие жались к стенам, невольно ускоряя шаги при приближении машин. Свободно ходили только многочисленные патрули. Столица производила впечатление оккупированного города.   
Особняк казался особенно ветхим и ненадежным. Влад, кусая губы, смотрел на свой дом. Эти стены не могли быть хорошей защитой вот уже тридцать лет… а ведь раньше особняк Форкалькьеров казался вечным, надежным… когда-то бесконечно давно, когда была незыблема вера в святость императорской власти, когда они все думали, что самое страшное уже позади… 

Ворота открыл Мюрграв. Во взгляде, которым он проводил машину, была странная смесь тревоги и облегчения. Влад хотел расспросить оруженосца, чтобы хотя бы знать, что его ожидает дома, но водитель невозмутимо проехал к особняку. Сержант открыл дверь. 

\- У вас полчаса, после этого мы входим. 

\- Я помню, сержант. 

Семь полукруглых ступеней, витое бронзовое кольцо. Влад толкнул тяжелую дверь и шагнул в полумрак холла. 

\- Влад! - Аньес бегом слетела по парадной лестнице, - ты жив! Я так боялась… чего только не говорили… 

Влад обнял жену и тревожно огляделся. Что-то не так. В старом особняке в последнее время обычно было довольно тихо - построенный для большой семьи дом словно грустил из-за необходимости пустовать, - но сейчас тишина была иной. Тишина нежилого пустого дома. Влад почувствовал ползущий по спине холодок. Неужели… 

\- А где Александр? Ирена? 

\- Александр увез ее в округ. Ты же знаешь - ей сейчас нельзя волноваться,.. - Аньес говорила быстро, словно боясь замолчать, - он пытался сообщить тебе, но… комм был заблокирован… Влад, что происходит? Это война, да? 

Глаза Аньес были полны страха, который она так безуспешно пыталась скрыть. Веки чуть припухли и покраснели - наверняка плакала тайком от прислуги в своей комнате… О чем думал Александр, сбегая из Форбарр-Султана и бросая здесь эту девочку? 

\- Почему ты здесь? Александр… 

\- Нет, он звал меня с собой. Но… пойми, Влад, о тебе не было никаких известий. Я решила дождаться хоть чего-то. Он оставил со мной Дюгомье и Мюрграва, - Аньес вцепилась в плечи мужа, - я чуть с ума не сошла от неизвестности. 

\- Аньес, - Влад прижал ее к себе, осторожно гладя сложный узел из кос, сколотый гребнями. Если бы она сразу уехала с братом и Иреной - насколько проще бы все было. Снова оставить ее здесь одну ради… ради чего? Ради слова, данного когда-то безумцу? Ради того, во что он уже не верит? 

\- Там с тобой солдаты, я видела в окно. Ты арестован? 

\- Нет, - лучше бы это было так! - но я должен вернуться во дворец, иначе… 

\- Я поняла, - лицо Аньес стало печальным. Будучи форессой, выросшей во время войны, она не могла не понимать, что Влад и двое оруженосцев - не противники сопровождающим его солдатам, - тебя надолго отпустили? 

\- Нет. К сожалению, нет. 

Аньес выжала из себя улыбку. 

\- Наверное, не стоит сейчас об этом говорить, но я надеялась… надеялась, что ты придешь и останешься. Глупо, правда?   
Влад покачал головой. Они сели на одну из небольших кушеток - так же, как давным-давно, во время помолвки, когда их ненадолго оставляли наедине. Все слова, которые Влад обдумывал по дороге, вдруг показались ему пустыми и банальными. Он не предвидел, что брат сбежит. Как осуждать за это в нынешней кровавой круговерти? И также он не предвидел, что Аньес останется ждать его одна в пустом доме, который еще даже не привыкла называть своим. 

\- Я… волновался за тебя, - как ни странно, ложь далась легко. Впервые за долгое время Влад лгал, глядя прямо в глаза и не чувствовал ни малейшего стыда, - Аньес, Александр был прав. Уезжай сегодня же. 

\- Влад, - похолодевшие пальцы сжали его руку, - что ты хочешь сказать? 

Имеет ли он право на успокаивающую ложь? Влад вгляделся в лицо жены. Испуганные глаза - и твердо сжатые губы. Гордо поднятая голова. Нет, эту правду она сможет перенести. 

\- Это война, Аньес. Возможно, скоро из столицы будет не выбраться. Александр позаботится о тебе… что бы ни случилось. 

Аньес кивнула. Глаза остались сухими. Старое правило форесс - не стоит тревожить идущего в бой мужчину слезами. 

\- Если бы я только мог не расставаться с тобой… но кроме присяги я дал еще и слово фора. 

\- Жалеешь об этом? 

Влад молча кивнул. Аньес отвернулась, нервно выламывая пальцы. Когда она заговорила, голос был глухим, еле слышным. 

\- Я ненавижу его. За все, что он сотворил. За то, что он сделал с нами… с тобой. Ты… ты ведь знал о том, что он готовит? 

\- Нет. И если Александр вдруг сомневается в этом - передай ему мои слова. 

Аньес счастливо выдохнула и прижалась лицом к плечу мужа. 

\- Аньес, скажи, комм работает? 

\- Да. 

\- Ты слышала что-нибудь об Алексе Форбоне? 

\- Нет. А разве… 

\- Он пропал. Я могу позвонить? Он мой друг. Я хочу выяснить, что с ним. 

\- Конечно. 

Звонки в особняки Форбонов и Форгейлов ничего не дали. В первом никто не отозвался, во втором о судьбе Алекса знали не больше, чем он сам. Влад прикусил губы. Уже нет времени вспоминать общих знакомых и прочих родичей Алекса. Надо идти. Возвращаться во дворец, который с каждым днем все сильнее напоминает могилу. 

Аньес стояла в дверях кабинета. Сжатые губы, гордо поднятая голова, сухие глаза. Настоящая форесса. Настолько, что не заметен ни ее маленький рост, ни кукольное личико. Жаль, что он так мало узнал свою жену.   
Влад осторожно поцеловал ее в лоб. 

\- Мне надо идти. Прости, что не принес тебе счастья. 

\- Это не твоя вина. 

Аньес проводила его до машины. Дверца захлопнулась. Уже уезжая, Влад оглянулся. Маленькая женщина в темно-зеленом костюме застыла посреди заснеженного двора, глядя ему вслед.   
*** 

Появление императора в салоне ординарцев было исключительным случаем. Ури никогда не приходил в комнаты, где размещались его ординарцы и адъютанты. Молодые офицеры с шумом вскочили на ноги. 

Император явился не один. На полшага впереди шли двое оруженосцев (в последние дни Ури не ходил без сопровождения), еще двое следовали сзади, а за ними шел Ирбе. 

Ури коротко кивнул в ответ на салют ординарцев, скользнул взглядом по их лицам, на мгновение задержав глаза на Владе. 

\- Вы помните наши слова о том, что все, кто дружит с преступниками, разделяет их преступление? - голос императора дрожал от скрытого напряжения. 

\- Да, сир, - нестройным хором отозвались молодые люди. 

Ури отступил в сторону, пропуская вперед Ирбе. Видимо, это было неким заранее оговоренным сигналом - оруженосцы шагнули вперед и схватили Форкалькьера за руки так внезапно, что Влад на мгновение растерялся. Мелькнула было безнадежная в своем безумии мысль, что это просто дурацкий казарменный розыгрыш или идиотская проверка в эсбешном стиле. 

\- Получены сведения о местонахождении лейтенанта Алекса Форбона, - голос Ирбе звучал так, что становилось понятно - он не желает иметь к этому ни малейшего отношения, - он замечен в окружении Форкосигана. 

Значит, Алекс жив. В ту сумасшедшую ночь он сумел ускользнуть из дворца. Как? Почему? Влад привык считать его своим другом, но Форбон даже не намекнул о своих намерениях. Боялся, что Влад ему помешает? Или решение было спонтанным - случайно представилась возможность, и Алекс не устоял перед соблазном? 

Можно было бы ощутить разочарование. Или обиду. Но Влад не находил сил осудить или одобрить поступок Форбона. Алекс сам потом оценит себя, и да поможет ему бог, если он есть. 

\- Вы подозреваетесь в соучастии и укрывательстве предателя, - в глазах Ирбе ясно читалось "прости, это служба", - вы арестованы. 

Соучастие? Укрывательство? Неужели те два звонка с комма особняка Форкалькьеров? 

\- Можешь что-то сказать, Влад? - император сделал шаг к ординарцу. - Ты же давал слово фора и клялся мне, что сдержишь его. 

Влад выдержал взгляд Ури, удивляясь своему… даже не спокойствию - равнодушию. На что он, в конце концов, надеялся? На то, что человек, не щадящий ни родственников, ни друзей, видящий везде только измену, может поверить чьему-то слову, пусть даже слову фора? 

\- Ну, Влад? Что тебе посулили за предательство? Или запугали? Я твой император, я могу тебя защитить, - зеленоватые глаза впились в лицо Влада… господи, неужели с надеждой? За что же это наказание… 

\- Нет, сир. Я ничего не знал. Я ни в чем перед вами не виноват. 

Губы Ирбе беззвучно шевельнулись, произнося "дурак". Владу было уже все равно. Он устал от этой бессмыслицы и разочарований. Будь что будет. Хорошая плата за невольное пособничество резне и преступное бездействие. Мало строить планы. Если ничего не сделано, все благие намерения - пустой звук. 

Лицо Ури исказилось, он подошел еще ближе и сорвал с воротника Влада капитанские прямоугольники. В это момент можно было ощутить стыд и унижение - но ничего не было. 

Его грубо выволокли в коридор, распластали по стене, опытные руки прошлись по телу, ловко освободив кобуру от парализатора, а карманы - от содержимого. 

\- Поверните его. 

Лицо Ури было искажено болью - самой настоящей, от которой разрывается сердце. В глазах стояли слезы. 

\- Влад, как ты мог? - дрожащие пальцы коснулись волос Влада, - я же тебе верил, хотя твой кузен и предатель… не думал, что ты такой же… скажи мне правду. Правду - и я прощу тебя. 

Как пробить эту стену подозрений? 

\- Я уже сказал правду, сир. Я не виновен. 

Мысли о том, что ваша смерть стала бы благом, не в счет, не так ли? 

\- Не смей! Зачем ты звонил Форбонам? А Форгейлам? 

\- Я дружил с Алексом, сир. 

Пощечина. Легко. Хлестко. Оскорбительно. 

\- Предатель, - Ури резко развернулся на каблуках. Влад успел заметить стекающую по щеке слезу, - уведите его. И пошлите за Ягновым. Ему… ему он скажет правду. 

*** 

Сна не было. Влад лежал на спине, разглядывая потрескавшийся потолок и просто ждал, что будет дальше. Страх, охвативший его поначалу, оруженосцы бесцеремонно протащили его по коридорам, втолкнули сюда и заперли дверь, куда-то пропал. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы бояться. Вряд ли караулка напичкана камерами, так что можно было бы дать себе волю здесь и сейчас, чтобы не уронить достоинства потом, когда за ним придут. Нелепо. Один-единственный допрос с фастпентой мог бы установить правду, но пока никто не смог убедить императора, что под суперпентоталом лгать невозможно… не потому ли, что люди говорят не то, что он хочет слышать? 

Дверь тихо открылась. Так скоро? По его прикидкам, прошло не больше двух часов… Влад приподнялся на локте. 

\- Не спите, Форкалькьер? 

Бласковиц. 

\- А это имеет значение? 

\- Нет, в общем-то. Времени мало, я и так к вам с трудом прорвался. 

Влад сел на койке, машинально застегивая пуговицы. 

\- То есть? 

\- Это неофициальное посещение, - угол рта лейтенанта дернулся. Он сел рядом с Владом. Лицо Бласковица было напряженным и хмурым, и Влад только сейчас ясно осознал, насколько тот старше остальных ординарцев, - я рад, что мы смогли их опередить. 

Кого имел в виду Бласковиц, уточнять не требовалось. 

\- Мы? 

\- Да. Мы, ординарцы и адъютанты. Знаете, - Бласковиц вздохнул и покачал головой, - никто не питает иллюзий относительно этих горилл и того что с вами случится. Можете считать это чем угодно, но люди не должны проходить через такое. Вытащить вас отсюда мы не можем, но… дальше все будет зависеть от вас. 

Влад понял, о чем речь. Последняя возможность умереть достойно, совершив самоубийство. Единственное, чем сослуживцы могли ему помочь. 

\- Почему именно вы? - он бы не удивился, увидев кого-то из форов, но насмешливый циничный Бласковиц, неизменно смеявшийся над "форскими штучками"? 

\- Я единственный, у кого нет ни семьи, ни каких-либо обязательств. 

Все верно. Как и на войне… хотя разве сейчас нет войны? 

Бласковиц тяжело поднялся. 

\- Мне надо идти, - он вытащил из кобуры плазмотрон и положил его рядом с Владом,- вот. Больше ничего сделать мы не можем. 

Влад несколько секунд смотрел на оружие, которое в его глазах стоило дороже всей имперской казны, потом перевел взгляд на Бласковица. Сейчас было бы неправильным официально окликнуть его по фамилии. Как же его имя? Кажется… 

\- Станис… А что с тобой будет, когда он узнает? Мне не нужна такая цена. 

\- Выкручусь. Я могу сам отвечать за свои поступки. 

Влад протянул ему руку. Бласковиц молча ответил на рукопожатие. 

\- Если вдруг,.. - в горле внезапно встал тугой ком, Влад с трудом кашлянул, - передай моей жене и брату… 

\- Понимаю. Прощай. 

\- Прощай. 

Бласковиц вышел. Влад молча смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. 

Вот и все. Плазмотрон лежал на кровати. Последний подарок сослуживцев. Все по-форски, даром что принес его Бласковиц. 

Нужно было сделать последнее движение, которое поставит точку. Влад закусил губы. Почему так трудно решиться? Это наилучший выход. Куда предпочтительнее того, что могут с ним сделать парни из охраны императора. 

Влад застегнул крючки на воротнике мундира, выровнял манжеты рубашки, выглядывавшие из-под рукавов кителя. О прическе и бритье можно не беспокоиться. Плазмотрон сожжет лицо напрочь. Влад помнил, что осталось от Форвеста. 

Тянуть не имело смысла. Об Аньес позаботится Александр - может, ему это удастся лучше, чем ему самому. Она форесса. Она все поймет верно. Кровь смывает все грехи. Реальные и воображаемые. Влад стиснул зубы, заставляя замолчать панический голосок, умолявший о жизни. Жаль уходить из жизни так нелепо и бессмысленно. Жаль, что ему не хватило сил прикончить Ури, хоть что-то полезное. Ну, что же… это сделают другие. А ведь скольких жертв можно было бы избежать, если бы он не закоснел в своем воспитании, в своей нерешительности… Стоит ли сейчас искать себе оправдания? Это все равно ничего не изменит. 

Влад решительно приставил плазмотрон ко лбу. 

На долю секунды оружие показалось неимоверно тяжелым.


End file.
